


Akashi and the Lucky Items

by WinterSky411



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky411/pseuds/WinterSky411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Teiko Arc] Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara and Kuroko's thoughts and ideas when Akashi and the weird lucky items join forces. This contains Kise's idiocy, Ahomine's perverted nature, Murasakibara's snacks, Midorima's lucky items, Akashi's awesomeness and Kuroko's poker face! GoMxAkashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cat Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please don't judge~ This is only an idea I thought of when I was bored so please excuse the grammatical errors! *bows* and I apologize if the characters are too OOC!
> 
> Enjoy~!

Cat Ears

The Teiko Middle School basketball club. An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the 'Generation of Miracles'. The said group are currently training inside one of the school's gym until..

"Pfft! Ahahahaha!" A certain blonde started laughing once he saw their shooting guard enter the gym. Gaining the attention of some people, who decided to just ignore him. "Oi Kise! You're too loud, shut up! What are you laughing at anywa-!"

.

.

.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What the fuck, Midorima!? Hahahaha!" The tanned teen said while laughing, his eyes watering as he continued howling of laughter. "Midorima-cchi! Pfft! That doesn't look cute at all! Ahahahaha!" Kise said while pointing at the tall figure, or to be more specific, at the item on top of the tall figure's head. A headband with red cat ears.

"Idiot, this is today's lucky item, nanodayo." The clearly annoyed tsundere stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Eh? Then why are you wearing it?" The model asked, "Yeah Midorima, you usually just hold them right?" The bluehead asked once he recovered after the fits of laughter.

"Cancer ranked 10th today according to Oha-Asa, that is why I'm doing everything I can to avoid the misfortunes." The green-haired tsundere said. "Eh~ but that looks better on Kuro-chin and Aka-chin, Mido-chin." Murasakibara commented as he joined them, a pack of potato chips in hand. "Ah! Murasakibara-cchi's right-ssu! That would look so adorable on Kuroko-cchi!" Kise agreed, sparkles in his eyes, as he took the headband from Midorima, which earned him an "Oi!" and a whack on the head from the shooter.

"I don't think that will suit me, Kise-kun"

.

.

.

"GAH! KUROKO-CCHI/TETSU! STOP SUDDENLY APPEARING LIKE THAT! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE ANYWAY?!" Kise and Aomine shouted together, while pointing at their teal haired shadow. "I've been here the whole time." The tealhead said with a monotone voice. "Hah, I'll never get used to this." Aomine mumbled mostly to himself. "Hmm? Of course it will suit the cute Kuroko-cchi! Here!" The copycat said as he put the headband on top of Kuroko's head.

Stareeeee~~

"Kawaii~! But.." Kise started. "Red really isn't Kuro-chin's color~ Wah, Kuro-chin looks tasty~" the giant said. "That's why I told you it doesn't suit me." Kuroko deadpanned. "Who cares, Tetsu? It's just the color." The blue haired power forward said. "Mmm.. I think that will suit Aka-chin the most~" Murasakibara stated. "Hah! Can you imagine Akashi wearing that?!" The gears in their heads started working, painting images and scenarios in their mind of the redhead while wearing red cat ears.

In Kise's Imagination:  
A figure was standing in front of the model. Their captain was fiddling with his fingers, a pink tint on his pale face. "Look Akashi-cchi! It looks so adorable on you~!" At the exclamation, the pink tint started getting darker. 'Cute!' The copycat thought. "Ne, Akashi-cchi! Say 'Nyaa~' and pose like this." The blonde demonstrated. The redhead, who was trying to look at anything but the blonde looked up and copied what Kise showed. "N-Nyaa~" The redhead said and immediately looked away to gaze at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, clearly embarrassed at what he did. The model was gaping like a fish while he thought 'Cute! Too adorable! I'm in heaven~~'

Back in reality~  
The blond had a blissful expression on his face as he continued getting lost in his thoughts. Meanwhile, at the other side of the gym where their captain stood. A shiver. "Akashi-kun, is something wrong?" Momoi asked, tilting her head. "No, nothing's wrong." Akashi said while giving the pinkhead a reassuring smile. 'Why did I suddenly have the urge to triple Ryouta's training?' The redhead thought.

Earlier when Kise started imagining Akashi and the cat ears, Aomine had a different scenario in mind.

In Aomine's Imagination:  
A dark room, someone was on the bed. "Welcome back~" the redhead purred, while crawling on all fours to him, wearing red cat ears, a collar and... nothing else. A gulp. The bluehead was staring wide eyed at the naked figure. "I've been a bad kitty, Daiki~ aren't you gonna punish me~?"

Back in reality~  
Aomine was smirking, having a rape face plastered on his face as he continued thinking of what happened next. At the other side of the gym. A violent shiver. "Akashi-kun, are you sure nothing's wrong? You don't look well." The pinkhead said, clearly worried. "It's okay. I'm fine." The redhead answered accompanied with another reassuring smile. 'Now it's Daiki, and the urge is to quadruple his training.' The redhead pondered.

Earlier, when Aomine and Kise started thinking of how their captain would look like with cat ears, Murasakibara had a different scenario in mind.

In Murasakibara's Imagination:  
"Aka-chin looks yummy~" the giant said as he gazed at the redhead, wearing the red cat ears. "Oh? Why thank you, Atsushi. Would you like a taste then?" The point guard said with a smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Back in reality~  
Murasakibara was drooling while thinking of what happened next. Once again, at the other side of the gym. Another shiver. "Akashi-kun, do you want to visit the infirmary? Are you cold?" Momoi asked. "That won't be necessary, I'm fine." The redhead reassured. 'Now, I have the sudden urge to confiscate Atsushi's snacks and triple his training.' The red haired miracle thought.

Earlier, when Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara was thinking of different scenarios. Kuroko had a different scenario currently playing in his mind.

In Kuroko's Imagination:  
"It suits you Akashi-kun." The shadow stated while looking at the redhead. "You think so? I was sure that this would suit Tetsu~nya~ the most~" Akashi said with a seductive voice. The phantom player stared at Akashi for a minute , before pushing the redhead on the bed which shocked the captain. "Tetsunya~?" The redhead asked as he gazed at the phantom with ruby orbs full of lust..

Back in reality~  
Kuroko kept his composure and poker face even while thinking of what they did next (A/N: The quiet ones with the poker face, you don't know what they're really thinking). Once again, at the other side of the gym. Another violent shiver. "Akashi-kun." The pinkhead said. Akashi, already knowing what Momoi meant answered, "I'm okay, Momoi. Don't worry". 'Now its Tetsuya. And its to double his training and ban vanilla milkshakes. I should check on them.' The redhead concluded.

When he arrived to where the other miracles were, this was what he saw. Kise with an idiotic expression on his face, Aomine with a creepy smirk and a suspicious tent downstairs, a drooling Murasakibara and Kuroko with his usual poker face, although if you look closer, you can see that the shadow was lost in his thoughts. "Shintarou, what are they doing?" The red haired point guard asked Midorima, clearly the most normal one at the time. "They took my lucky item, nodayo." The shooting guard answered.

"Hmm.. Tell them this once they finish daydreaming. Ryouta's training will be tripled, Daiki's will be quadrupled, Atsushi's will also be tripled and I am confiscating his snacks, Tetsuya's will be doubled and vanilla milkshakes are now banned." The redhead said before walking away, leaving Midorima to deal with the idiots.

-End-


	2. Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! The omake for the cat ears~! This is after the Winter Cup :3 Thank you for the kudos and comments~! *bows* It made me happy thinking that my first attempt to make a fanfic wasn't a failure! I apologize for the grammatical errors, and sorry if the characters are too OOC!
> 
> Enjoy~!

How Akashi Found Out

"Aomine-cchi~! Over here!" Kise said while waving at the bluehead. "Oh, Kise! Murasakibara! Am I late already?" The bluehead asked, walking towards the two. "Mine-chin is thirty minutes early~" Murasakibara said while rummaging in his bag for another pack of chips. "Eh? I was sure I'm thirty minutes late already. What was our meeting time again?" Aomine asked. "It's 11:30, Aomine-cchi." "AH! THAT SATSUKI! She lied to me!" The Touou player exclaimed. "What 'lied to you'~?" The purplehead asked. "She told me that we were supposed to meet at 11:00 sharp." Kise perked up at this "Eh? Isn't that good then? If Momo-cchi told you the right time then you would've arrived at 12:00!" A whack on the head. "Shut up Kise! Why are you guys this early anyway?" Aomine asked the two. "Muro-chin forced me." The giant said. "I was so excited when Akashi-cchi texted me that we were gonna hang out today~! It's really rare that I kinda rushed here as soon as he told me the time and place." The blond laughed while explaining his reason. 'Typical' Aomine thought.

"Ne~ is that Mido-chin over there~?" The Yosen player suddenly said. "Midorima-cchi? Where?" The copycat said while scanning the crowd. "Oi! Midorima, over here!" Aomine called out once he spotted the greenhead. The green haired miracle walked towards them, lucky item in hand. Black cat ears. "Ne, Midorima-cchi, is that today's lucky item?" The blond asked. "Yes, this is Cancer's lucky item." The tsundere answered. "Wah~! How nostalgic! Remember that one time in Teiko?!" Midorima might be hallucinating, but he swore he saw imaginary dog ears and tail on the blond. "You mean the one with the red cat ears?" Aomine said. "Yep! That one. Wah~ I can still remember the look on Akashi-cchi's face in my imagination~ it was so realistic!" The model said. "Idiot! Mine is more realistic!" "I am not an idiot Aomine-cchi! And mine is clearly more realistic!". They both argued.

They felt a hand on the back of their heads.

.

.

.  
*WHACK*  
"OUCH!" Aomine and Kise shouted at the same time as their foreheads collided with much force. "Stop arguing like children Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." The phantom player suddenly said. "Kuro-chin~ how long have you been here~?" Murasakibara asked. "Tetsu's gonna answer 'I've been here the whole time'." Aomine mumbled. The shadow ignored him and answered "I arrived here when Aomine-kun and Kise-kun started arguing on who has the more realistic scenario, besides, we all know that I have the most realistic out of all of us here." Kuroko stated with a monotone voice and his usual stoic expression.

'Not you too Kuroko/Kuro-chin!' Midorima and Murasabira thought. Before the three started arguing again, the purplehead suggested to share the scenario they had in mind before. "Hmm.. That's a great idea, Murasakibara-cchi! But mine is still more realistic!" Kise said which made Midorima facepalm. "It is a good idea, Murasakibara-kun. We will share in this order, first is Kise-kun, then Aomine-kun, then Murasakibara-kun, then me." They formed into a circle and started.

After Kise's detailed explanation~  
"All shy and embarrassed huh.. Never thought I would say this but that would look cute. Good job, Kise." Aomine commented while giving the model a thumbs up. "Cute~" Murasakibara said, "It really is, and Akashi-kun is so cute and adorable when he has that blush painted on his pale face." Kuroko commented with his usual monotone voice. "I know right~" Kise said, with sparkles in his eyes that magically appeared when he started telling them. "Mine's next right? Yosh!"

After Aomine's detailed explanation~  
"Aomine-cchi/Mine-chin/Aomine-kun is a pervert." The three said, looking at Aomine with blank expressions. "Oi!" Aomine said, a little annoyed. "But.." Kise started, ".. I can see that scenario in my mind right now..." Kuroko added, "..and I like it~!" Murasakibara finished. The four looked at each other with knowing grins, giving each other double thumbs up for being able to relate to that. "Ja~ me next~"

After Murasakibara's detailed explanation~  
"I never knew Murasakibara/Murasakibara-cchi/Murasakibara-kun was another pervert." The three commented. The giant shrugged. "What did he taste like, Murasakibara-cchi?!" Asked the model. "Hmm~ Aka-chin tastes like cinnamon and vanilla~" Kuroko perked up at the mention of his favorite flavor, "Vanilla?" The shadow asked, "Vanilla~" the purplehead said. 'Akashi-kun tastes like vanilla... I'll keep that in mind' the tealhead thought. "So it's my turn now."

After Kuroko's detailed explanation~  
"Here's another pervert-ssu." Kise said, with Aomine and Murasakibara nodding in agreement. The tealhead shrugged and answered, "Only for Akashi-kun." At that, the three nodded in agreement. "Remember that one time with the maid uni-"

.

.

*Snip Snip*  
The four looked at where the sound came from only to see, Akashi. With a dangerous gleam in his eyes, an evil smirk on his face and his trademark red scissors (A/N: *nods* very sharp scissors) in his hand. The four started trembling. "A-Akashi-cchi! How long have you been there?" The blond stuttered. "I've been here the whole time." The redhead answered, doing a perfect imitation of Kuroko's trademark sentence. "A-Ahahaha, w-well now that were complete, l-let's go now!" Aomine said. Their former captain smiled, and said "Let's go? I know a good restaurant here, and please do tell your coaches that we will have a meeting tomorrow regarding you training regime." The four mentally cried at the redhead's statement.

Monday~

At Kaijo:  
"This too much-ssu" a blond stood in the middle of their school's gym, which was filled with mud for some reason. The model reread the sentence on the white board.

'Clean the whole gym.'

At Seirin:  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kagami laughed once he saw his shadow. With a new haircut. A semi-bald haircut. "Stop laughing Kagami-kun. Or else I will use Ignite Pass Kai on your face." The phantom player said, clearly displeased at what happened to his hair.

At Yosen:  
"..." Himuro stared at Murasakibara. "Well.. It looks like you won't need to tie your hair anymore, Atsushi." He commented.

At Touou:  
"What the hell.." Imayoshi said when he saw Aomine enter the gym with his new haircut, while the other Touou regulars started laughing when they saw Aomine. Momoi was smirking beside Aomine while singing "You're just a boy with a new~ hair~ cut~!" Then the pinkhead started giggling again.

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! By the way, *smirks* who can guess why the cat ears Midorima chose was BLACK~?


	3. Sagittarius' Unlucky Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys! It's now Midorima's turn to start the chaos XD Thank you for all the kudos and comments! Seriously, I perk up everytime I hear the notification tone for a new email :3 I apologize for the grammatical errors, and sorry if the characters are too OOC!
> 
> Enjoy~!

Sagittarius' Unlucky Day

At Midorima's Household

"First rank today is... Cancer! There will be many unexpected events. Also, you will see something that you thought you will never have the chance to see! Keep your lucky item, a teddy bear keychain, by your side! Second rank.." The high pitched voice said, Midorima let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he ranked first and that he already has his lucky item. He continued eating his breakfast. "...Sorry to tell you this Sagittarius but you have the worst luck today! Keep your lucky item, a maid uniform, by your side to lessen the misfortunes!" To say that the greenhead was shaken was an understatement. He was horrified, looking at the screen with wide, disbelieving eyes. He hurriedly fumbled with his pockets to take out his phone, and dialled a familiar number with lightning speed.

*Ring Ring*

Akashi Seijuro was in the middle of dressing—since he just finished showering—when his cellphone suddenly rang. "Hello, Akashi Seijuro speaking." The redhead said, "Akashi! Where are you?!" The voice, he recognized as Midorima, shouted. He sounded worried and panicked for some reason. "In my apartment." (A/N: I know that Akashi doesn't live in his own apartment in the Teiko Days, but I'm gonna change that so it can fit this chapter) the redhead answered, then he heard the tone that meant the call was ended. He put the phone down on his desk, putting it in silent mode, wondering what was that all about.

Ten minutes later, when the red haired teen just started eating his breakfast, the doorbell rang like crazy which irritated the redhead. He left his meal and walked towards the door, unlocked it, then opened it. Only to see his friend, Midorima, holding a maid dress. "Hold this." The greenhead suddenly said. "Eh? What for?" The red haired miracle asked as he took the dress from Midorima. "It's today's lucky item. I coincidentally had one." The tsundere said, pushing up his glasses with his left hand. The redhead glanced at the side of the dress and saw it's tag, where the receipt was stapled, and saw the date of purchase which was the same date today. 'Coincidentally, huh.' "..it" the Oha-Asa worshipper whispered. "Shintaro, you need to speak louder if you want me to hear you." Akashi said, the usual authority in his tone. The green haired shooter blushed, and repeated his sentence, "Wear it."

"Eh?" Now he was confused, why did he have to wear that dress? "Why don't you come inside first, let's discuss this in the living room." The Teiko captain said as he led the shooting guard to his living room. It was simple, the room wasn't overdecorated, just simple and elegant, fitting Akashi's style, the greenhead noted when they entered the living room. They both sat on the couch, and the tsundere started explaining, "Sagittarius ranked last today." One sentence. But it explained the whole thing to Akashi. "You want me to wear this because you think that using the said lucky item, will make it more effective." Akashi said. The shooter nodded, looking at him with a little trace of pleading in his eyes. The ruby eyed teen sighed, knowing that the greenhead really believed that misfortunes will come his way if he didn't wear the goddamn dress. 'Well, he did buy this for me, this just shows how worried he is for me.' The redhead thought, and sighed again before nodding, showing that he agrees to wear the dress. Seeing him agree relieved the shooter.

He exited the bathroom wearing the uniform, the dress beneath the apron was simple, it was off shouders with ribbons at the end of the sleeves, the skirt stopped a few inches above the knees, the apron..was frilly, too frilly for Akashi's liking (A/N: Crappy details, I know T-T). But when he entered his living room, he saw five colorful heads. "Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi, Tetsuya, what are you four doing here?" The redhead asked, clearly pissed. "Akashi-cchi~! You're safe!" The blond ran towards him and hugged him. Tight. But the three others were dumbstruck when they saw what the redhead was wearing. "Akashi-kun.." Kuroko whispered, Murasakibara suddenly stopped eating his snacks, and Aomine was..gone. "Huh? Where's Ahomine?" Midorima asked. Kise just took notice of Akashi's clothing when he let go of the point guard, and he blushed. "A-Akashi-cchi! W-W-Why are you wearing t-t-t-that!?" The blond stuttered, the redhead opened his mouth to answer the model's question but suddenly slammed it shut, when he felt someone lift his skirt up. "Daiki, may I ask what you're doing?" Akashi asked with a sickly sweet tone. "Just checking if you're wearing lacy panties." Aomine said with a disappointed tone when he saw the black boxers beneath the skirt. 'Rest in Peace Aomine-cchi/Aomine/Mine-chin/Aomine-kun.' The four thought. A tick mark appeared on Akashi's forehead.

The four looked at the tanned teen, who was holding his Aomine Jr, with pity in their eyes. "It looks like the Ignite Pass Soccer Version Tetsuya taught is very effective and handy." The redhead happily said. "I told you so Akashi-kun, it can be handy when the time comes." Kuroko said, hiding his smirk. 'Serves Aomine-kun right for defiling MY Akashi-kun with his eyes.' The phantom thought. "But why is Aka-chin dressed like a maid~?" Murasakibara asked. "Ah, that's because.." Akashi explained to them how Midorima suddenly visited him for his lucky item yada yada.

"Well, if all of you are gonna stay for a while, would you like some tea and snacks?" Akashi suddenly asked.

MiraGen-O-Scope:  
'Please stay as long as you like, master~! Would you like some tea? Some snacks~? Or.. Me~? The redhead giggled.'

"Ehem, that would be nice, Akashi." Midorima, the first one to recover answered. Akashi nodded and went to the kitchen. When the other four stopped daydreaming, they all formed a circle, "Midorima, you sly bastard!" Aomine whispered, grinning at Midorima. "You just wanted to see him dressed like that! Ne, Midorima-cchi?" The copycat whispered, while Midorima just answered with a "Hmph!". 'Wow, he's not denying it.' The four thought. "Midorima-kun, you pervert." Kuroko said with a monotone voice, 'Look whose talking!' Aomine and Kise thought. Then the redhead came back, tea and snacks in hand, "Here," the red haired miracle said as he put the food down, "Help yourselves."

MiraGen-O-Scope:  
Hai, here you go, master~! Sei-chan did his very best to prepare those~" the ruby eyed teen giggled, "I hope you enjoy them.." Akashi smiled, a little shy. "Ah! Would you like Sei-chan to feed you~?" The redhead asked, taking a spoon.

-..first place?"

The five crashed back to reality. "Eh? What was that Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, the redhead sighed at this. "I said, can you explain why the four of you are even here in the first place?" Akashi repeated. The three pointed at Kise, who nervously laughed seeing that he was the one whose gonna do the explaining.

Earlier~  
"Ah~ so bored-ssu! It's a weekend and I have a day off but I have nothing to do.." Kise said while he was lying on his bed. 'Hmm, maybe Akashi-cchi's free right now, we could hang out.' The blond dialled the Teiko captain's number. No one answered the phone, five tries later and the model started panicking. So he dialled a certain tealhead's number, "Hello?" The shadow greeted, "Kuroko-cchi!" The blond cried, "Ah, Kise-kun. I'm hanging up." Kuroko said, "No, Kuroko-cchi! I think Akashi-cchi is in danger!" Kise hurriedly exclaimed, "Akashi-kun?" The phantom player asked, "Mhmm! I've been calling him non-stop but no one's answering! What if he was kidnapped?! What if he slipped in the shower!? What if he's in the hospital right now!? What if his apartment is on fire?! What if-!", "Kise-kun, calm down." Kuroko said, stopping the blond from blabbering more things that they don't want to happen to Akashi, "Although it's unusual for Akashi-kun not to answer his phone, I'm sure he's not in danger." The tealhead reassured, "If you want we can visit Akashi-kun." At that, the blond agreed and told him to meet up at the park close to Akashi's apartment...

...and then we just met Murasakibara-cchi and Aomine-cchi on the way, so we asked them if they wanted to join us. And then we arrived, rang the doorbell and then Midorima-cchi opened it and let us in." The copycat finished. The redhead sighed, 'I've been sighing a lot today.' The redhead thought before saying, "I think I left my phone on silent mode earlier," Akashi said, "You lot shouldn't really worry about me, I'm fine." The point guard stated.

MiraGen-O-Scope:  
'Mou, Sei-chan is such a klutz, I left my phone on silent and made my masters worried!' the redhead sobbed, 'Although, I'm still happy that my masters was concerned for my wellbeing~ Tee hee~'

-..gonna leave?"

The five was forced back to reality. "Aka-chin~ can you please repeat that~?" The giant asked, "All of you have been spacing out a lot today." Akashi commented, before repeating his statement, "When are you gonna leave?" "Eh? Akashi-cchi wants us to leave now?" The model asked, fake tears for effects. "What if I said yes?" The redhead said with a blank expression, the blond cried at that. "How about watching some movies? What do you say Akashi-kun?" Kuroko suggested, the redhead nodded, "Good idea Tetsuya."

At 7:00 pm, you can hear screams inside the apartment. Kise and Aomine were both shrieking while hugging each other when the ghost suddenly appeared in the screen. Murasakibara ate all the popcorn. Kuroko with his poker face, but you can see the violent trembling of his body when there's a horrifying scene. Midorima was just watching, while Akashi was smirking at the three idiots' reactions. Horror Movie Night anyone? In the end, they all slept in Akashi's apartment. All because a certain blond, who has his home in the opposite direction of the other four, asked if he can sleep at Akashi's for the night with a comment that "The ghost is gonna follow me, Akashi-cchi!". What shocked them was when Akashi agreed, not letting the opportunity slip, the other four also asked if they can stay the night.

-End-


	4. The Missing Lucky Item

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Missing Lucky Item
> 
> A/N: First week of school and its already filled with quizzes and assignments! I'm sorry for not updating! Here you go! I hope you'll like this one :3 And thank you for all the kudos and comments! It really motivates me :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I only own the idea.
> 
> Enjoy~!

'Today, your lucky item is... A kitty! How cute~! Keep the kitten beside you all the time to avoid the misfortunes!' The high pitched voice was ringing in Midorima's ears as he entered the pet shop. "Hello! Welcome to Aoi's Pet Shop!" A raven haired teen his age greeted him, silvery blue eyes filled with excitement and a big grin on his face. Midorima nodded at him, then said, "I would like to buy a kitten, well behaved if possible." The ravenette furrowed his eyebrows, looking quite adorable, as he thought of a kitten fitted for what the greenhead wanted. "Okay! Ao-chan! Please bring Akane-chan over here!" The ravenette called, "Takao! Don't call me that! It sounds girly." A voice shouted back. (Skye: Hmm? *stares at the reader* What? I wanted them to meet earlier! Okay?! Back to the story!)

Minutes later, another teen exited one of the rooms, holding a cute kitten in his arms. The ravenette —or Takao— took the kitten from Aoi and petted it, before looking at Midorima and with a tilt of his head, asked, "How about this cutie? She's the most obedient here in the pet shop." Midorima observed the kitten, brownish fur and, dare he say, cute sapphire blue eyes. "I'll take her." The greenhead said, before taking out his wallet. "Okay then! Please take care of Akane-chan! She's actually my favorite here! Hehe~" Takao said, still petting the kitten, who was purring loudly. "Hmm.." The shooting guard said nothing. "Hai~! Here you go.. Umm.." Takao trailed off. "Midorima Shintarou." "Shin-chan!" Takao happily said, which earned him an 'Oi!' from a blushing Midorima. Midorima took the kitten and exited the pet shop. It is a Tuesday after all, so there's school.

Time Skip!

"Midorima-cchi! Is that a kitten?!" Kise asked when the greenhead entered the gym. "Today's lucky item." Midorima answered, while seating the kitten on the bench. 'That horoscope show Midorima-cchi watches told him to bring a LIVING THING?!' The model thought and sweatdropped. "Midorima-kun, can I pet her?" Kuroko, who came out of nowhere, asked the shooter. "GAH! KUROKO-CCHI! STOP DOING THAT!" The blond exclaimed, having a mini heart attack when the shadow suddenly appeared. "Doing what, Kise-kun? Anyway, Midorima-kun, can I pet her?" But before Midorima can answer, Kise and Kuroko started petting his lucky item, with the copycat cooing at how cute Akane is and the tealhead just petting her. The kitten just sat there though, looking at something, too distracted to notice the touches of the two miracles. She was not purring or anything, which confused the copycat and the shadow. They were planning to ask the Oha-Asa worshipper about this when their captain approached them, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Ryouta. Tetsuya. Shintaro. Back to practice." The redhead ordered. The three started running laps, leaving Akashi and the kitten. The redhead didn't even spare a glance at the kitten —who was looking at him, expecting him to pet her— before he went to where Murasakibara and Aomine was, checking if they're slacking off.

Akane was just looking at the redhead as he walked away. The kitten whimpered, looking sad and lonely, so she stood up and followed Akashi.

Time Skip again!

Practice just ended, everyone already went home except for the Generation of Miracles. They suddenly heard a shout, "Akane!" Midorima searched under the bench, on the bench, in his bag but the kitten was nowhere to be found. "Oi Midorima! Why the hell are you shouting?!" Aomine asked, spinning a ball with his index finger. "Mido-chin, so loud~" Murasakibara said munching on some pocky while offering a vanilla flavored candy to Kuroko. Kuroko thanked the giant before looking back at the panicking greenhead. "Midorima-cchi? Is something wrong?" The model, who just noticed the commotion, asked as he watch the greenhead search frantically for something. "My lucky item is missing." A gasp. "Midorima-cchi! We have to find her! What if someone catnapped her?! Or what if she went outside and got lost?! What if-!" "Kise-kun, stop." The phantom player said, which made the model shut his mouth. "Midorima-kun, its okay, we'll help." The shooting guard looked at the tealhead with a 'little' trace of gratefulness on his eyes.

The group started searching, looking under the benches, or searching under the basketballs like an idiot (Kise: What's that supposed to mean Author-cchi!?). But the kitten was still missing, so they tried searching outside. They looked behind the bushes, or above the trees, or inside porn magazines (Skye: Aomine. Seriously?). "How about checking the locker room? We haven't checked that one." The shadow stated with a monotone voice. "Good idea, Kuroko." The greenhead said.

The five idiots stood in front of the locker room, shocked at what they're seeing. Their captain was asleep on the bench, curled up. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Aomine whispered, still looking at the scene before them. "I assure you Aomine-cchi, that if this really was a dream. I would be the one dreaming-ssu." The model answered the power forward. "Aka-chin~ so cute~" The giant said. "This is not a dream, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." Kuroko reassured. "Hmph. Fools, we are here to search for my lucky item, remember?" The tsundere reminded them. "But we already found it, Mido-chin~" Murasakibara said, pointing at the redhead's right hand, which was on top of the supposed to be missing kitten. The kitten was also asleep, snuggling its cute little head closer to Akashi, before stopping, clearly satisfied with its position. 'Cute!' The five blushing miracles thought. The model suddenly took his phone out and took a picture of Akashi, the other four saw that and followed suit, also taking their phones out and taking a picture of their adorable, sleeping captain. When they saw Midorima also capturing a photo, they started teasing him, but the tsundere just stated that "Oha-Asa might say that Cancer's lucky item should be a picture of a red haired captain of a basketball team and a kitten. It's not that I want to keep a picture like this because it looks adorable. Hmph!"

The Mini Tsundere Language Corner~  
Skye: Hi guys! A mini corner for translating the tsundere language! I'm Skye! Author of the story~! And I got an expert for us! Kazu-kun~!  
Takao: Yo!  
Skye: Kazu-kun, if you please?  
Takao: Hai hai~ Shin-chan's statement, "Oha-Asa might say that Cancer's lucky item should be a picture of a red haired captain of a basketball team and a kitten. It's not that I want to keep a picture like this because it looks adorable. Hmph!", actually means, "I wanted to take a picture of our adorable captain because he looks so cute with my lucky item, I would be so happy if Oha-Asa always says that my lucky item is this picture.. *dramatic pause* ..nanodayo."  
Skye: Pfft! *high fives Takao*  
Both: *laughing their ass off*  
Kuroko: *suddenly appears* It seems that Skye-san won't be able to finish this corner. *looks at the two*  
Both: *still laughing their ass off*  
Kuroko: *sigh* Thank you for reading this mini corner. Back to the story.

Akane's sleep was disturbed when she heard bickering in the locker room. The five stared at the kitten, who seems to be waking up. The kitten stretched a little —not enough to disturbed the redhead's sleep— her ears twitching, before looking at the source of the sounds. The miracles and the kitten was staring at each other heatedly. "Is it just my imagination or does that kitten look like its smirking?" Aomine asked, "Aomine-kun, cats can't smirk. But you're right, it feels like it's smirking and I have a bad feeling about this." The tealhead answered. Akane started to adjust her position, it was a little hard because of the hand on her back, and snuggled her little head on Akashi's... crotch.

'WHAT!?' The five jaw dropped while looking at the mischievous little kitten. The kitten started purring while rubbing its cute little head on the redhead's crotch, making Akashi groan a little in his sleep. While the kitten was busy with that, a dark aura enveloped the five as they glared at the kitten that looks like it's telling them a message, You can't do this even if you want to, was what the kitten meant as she continued rubbing and purring. At that, the aura became darker as only one thought was in the five's head, 'I am gonna kill this goddamn cat.' But before they could strangle the cat to death, Akashi started stirring.

The redhead started waking up, groaning a little, before sitting up. Looking down on his lap, he saw the kitten from before, looking at him with hopeful eyes, so he started petting the kitten. He saw the others, who was still glaring at the kitten, when he looked at the side and asked, "What are all of you doing here?" The five looked at him, "We were looking for Mido-chin's lucky item~" Murasakibara answered. "Lucky item?" The redhead looked down, "you mean this kitten?" The five nodded. Then, Kise started whining, "Akashi-cchi! That kitten was violating you while you were asleep!" The blond cried, while the other four started glaring at the kitten again, who was purring at Akashi's touches.

"Ryouta, can you explain how a KITTEN can violate me?" The annoyed redhead said, "SHE WAS RUBBING HER FACE ON YOUR.. your.." The model trailed off, "My?" The red haired miracle urged the blond to continue, but Aomine was the one to answer, "She was rubbing her fucking face on your crotch." Ruby eyes widened, then looked down on the kitty who had an innocent expression on its face. A sigh. "Daiki, Ryouta, Tetsuya, Atsushi, Shintaro. She's just showing her affection." The redhead said. "But it was on YOUR CROTCH, Akashi-cchi! Why there if she's just showing affection?!" The blond wailed, while the other four nodded in agreement. "Because, she is still a kitten. Do you think she knew where she was rubbing and really did it on purpose?" The redhead asked with a tone that meant if-your-still-going-to-argue-with-my-reasoning-you're-dead. 'YES!' They wanted to scream out, but they valued their lives so they just shook their head as a no. "See? I was right." Akashi said as he continued to pet Akane. When the redhead wasn't looking at the kitten, Akane was looking at the five with a victorious look on her face, which irritated the miracles.

All of them were sweating inside the room, it was quite hot there because the fan they kept there was accidentally broken by an idiot (Kise: Author-cchi, so mean-ssu!). The other five looked at the redhead, who was still petting the kitten. But they were suddenly distracted because of a bead of sweat on their captain's forehead, that trailed down to his pale cheek, then neck, then the collarbone, then- LICK. Their eyes widened when they saw the kitten —with her paws pressed on Akashi's chest— lick the bead of sweat that their eyes were looking at. Earlier, when that bead of sweat still existed. Akane was still purring while Akashi was petting her, she looked at the side and saw the five teens looking at the redhead. She looked up and saw that their eyes were following a drop of sweat that was trailing down to the redhead's chest. So she stood up and licked it. Which brings us back to the current situation where the miracles were planning the kitten's 'accident' but painful death.

"By the way~ Aka-chin~ why is that cat with you~?" The giant suddenly asked. The others perked up, actually forgetting to ask that question. "Ah.. She was following me everywhere I went, she also followed me here. Trying to get my attention, she looked sad and lonely so I took her and started petting her. I just fell asleep by accident." Their captain explained. The five glared at the 'innocent' kitten who just looked back at them, an innocent expression plastered on her face. That expression just made the other five glare harder. The redhead looked at the other teens and saw them looking at the cat as if they wanted to kill it painfully slow then cook it alive. He just shrugged it off. 'They are idiots.' Akashi thought.

-End-

Omake:

The next day while they were practicing, Aomine approached Akashi. "Daiki, is there something you need?" The redhead asked. "Akashi, remember what you said about the cat showing her affection by purring and rubbing her face on your crotch?" Aomine asked. The other four —Midorima, Kuroko, Murasakibara and Kise— noticed the two talking so they walked towards them, listening to what Aomine and Akashi was talking about. "Yes, I still remember. What about it?" The redhead asked. "So if I rub my face on your crotch and say that it's my way of showing my affection, you'll let me?" Aomine asked with a serious expression. A tick mark appeared. And another. And another.

Some students heard screams of pain when they passed the school gym where the first string and the Generation of miracles was practicing, but just shrugged it off. Because that was already normal ever since Akashi became captain.

-End-


	5. Author's School Life

Skye's POV

It's health break right now, I just finished eating and I'm currently writing my assignment in consumer chemistry. I was lazy last night, but now I regret it, seriously? How can isomers help when I start working? I mean really, do I need to know the number of atoms or the chemical structure of every object I see or hold? Anyway, I was thinking of the correct answer when suddenly..

"...thanks! I'm gonna copy this now, and right, I forgot to mention! We're having some practice at the court close to Haychz's house!" Tyrone, a friend of mine, was talking to Jeff. Casual chat.. was what I thought, until Tyrone suddenly kissed Jeff's cheek then bid him goodbye, intending to finish copying the assignment before the teacher came. I wasn't shocked though, that's already normal occurence in this school year's grade 9 batch. Boys groping each other when they meet is as normal as Akashi winning. Even my crush is like that to his friends though, they kiss each other on the cheek! Makes me wish that I'm a boy, but no, I'm quite contented now, I wanted to try writing fanfictions anyway. I intend to make an account in so I can try uploading fanfics.

Time Skip! Brought to you by the boring lessons that the teachers were talking about~

It's now lunch break, I'm eating my lunch right now, wearing earphones, listening to 'REGAL GENERATION (Akashi Version)'. I was thinking of a plot for my story, but seeing that complicated plots aren't really my specialty, I just thought of something else. That was when I remembered a picture about Midorima's lucky item—a kitty paw—that I saw in Facebook, contemplating whether I should write about that or not, I just ended up with thinking that its the best idea since its just my first time (Skye: *imitates Midorima* This must be fate telling me to write about this..nanodayo. Pfft! AHAHAHA- *got hit on the head with a flying lucky item*). I took out my iPod and started typing out a summary. The song I was listening to changed into 'Ashita eh Tsurete', smiling when I heard the first lines of the song, I continued typing out a summary, and before I realized it, I was also singing along.

I was in my own world filled with summaries, pairings, KnB music, plots and chapters when I suddenly felt a hand nudge my shoulder. I looked up and saw my guy best friend, Jayvee, looking at me with a serious look on his face. I put my iPod down on my desk, and faced him, I didn't take off my earphones though. He sat on the chair beside me and said, "Maryn told me." I cocked an eyebrow. "Told you what Jay? I'm not a mind reader." I said, a small frown on my face. "Maryn told me that you have a crush on MY BOYFRIEND." He stated. I pouted, looks like Maryn, my BFF spilled my secret, not that I minded. Jayvee can keep secrets anyway. I sighed, "I have many former crushes so you have to be more specific." He frowned and said, "She said that you have a crush on-" Scared that he might accidentally shout my crush's name, I cut him off. "STOP! I changed my mind, don't tell me who because you will regret it once you find yourself tagged in a gay meme that I personally made about you and that guy." That made him slam his mouth shut.

"Okay, so first of all, you don't have a boyfriend, I thought you already belong to Camille?" "Shh! Someone might hear you!" Jayvee whispered. I rolled my eyes before continuing, "Second is that, the guy that Maryn told you about is my FORMER crush." His eyes widened before he pouted, "Don't do that, It doesn't suit you and it creeps me out." I told him, he rolled his eyes.

"How's your ankle?" He asked. I sprained my ankle when I went with Tyrone and the others, they played basketball and told me to try it, so I did. I shrugged, I may not be that good but there's no harm in trying right? I was doing good at first but Alice—that girl hates me because her crush has a crush on me—suddenly shouted, distracting me which led to me tripping because of the lack of focus. I didn't land gracefully and that is how I got this sprained ankle.

"It's fine, I think I can walk without limping after three days? Yeah, three days." I answered Jayvee, he just nodded before asking another question, "Why are you ignoring Franz? He's annoying when he complains about you not paying attention to him, he said you always pretend that he's not even there." He asked with an amused smirk. I just sighed. "Don't do that to him Winter, he's annoying when whining about simple things like that." Jayvee said, I sighed again before answering, "Please don't name my mood swings, it makes me feel like I have a split personality." He snorted, "Still calling you Winter. Or do you want me to call you Chibi? You're only 4.954068241 feet right?" He teased. I glared at him before mouthing a 'You're Dead' to him. "Not my fault that I'm taller." He casually said, this guy is irritating even though he's my bestfriend, I concluded.

The bell rang signalling the the end of lunch break and the start of World History. 'Ah.. World History, I should watch Edward to avoid sleeping in class, he's quite entertaining when bored. Always trying to keep himself busy while the teacher wasn't watching. Be it poking others with a ballpen or refolding his handkerchief after unfolding it... Or maybe I can construct the first chapter of my first fanfic in my mind, just so I can keep myself busy while being able to create something.' I smirked before returning to my proper seat once the teacher entered the classroom.

-End-


	6. Meh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "SEIJURO-KUN!" He was tackled by a ravenette. "Skye." He said. "I thought you were in the Philippines?" Akashi asked. "Eh? Gusto ko lang naman bisitahin yung childhood friend ko~! (I just wanted to visit my childhood friend~!). The girl—or Skye—said, speaking in Filipino. The redhead sighed, "Come on." He said. The girl just followed him to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC! I ran out of ideas so I will mark this complete. But I'll add a chapter when I think of something interesting so... Please enjoy this last chapter!

At Midorima's Household

'8:30 am..' Midorima noted when he looked at the clock on his bedside. He took his glasses and wore them, before standing up, taking some clothes with him then heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. Minutes later, the greenhead exited the bathroom, wearing some casual clothes. He took his phone, searching for Oha-Asa's prediction for today, once he found it, he listened to it while walking to the kitchen.

"8th rank today is.. Cancer~! Be wary of the signs, Aquarius, Gemini, Virgo and Libra! They might be quite annoying for today.. Your lucky item for today is your favorite food or drink! But! It should be cooked by your special someone, or else, it won't work! 9th rank today..." Midorima dropped the plate he was holding when he heard today's prediction. He stopped the audio before calling a certain redhead.

Akashi Seijuro was playing shogi by himself (Skye: I will never understand that game O.O), when his phone suddenly rang. He answered it, "Hello?" "This is Midorima. Are you in your apartment right now?" Midorima asked, "Yes, is there a problem?" The redhead asked, but got no reply, instead, he heard the tone that meant that the call was ended. Akashi raised an eyebrow at this, suddenly feeling a great sense of déjà vu. He then shrugged it off and continued playing (Skye: Lonely~! He's- *stabbed*).

Midorima went to the nearest store once he confirmed that Akashi was in his apartment. He bought the ingredients required to make red bean soup. He was intending to go to the aisle with azuki sweet red beans when he heard a familiar voice shout, "MIDORIMA-CCHI! SAVE ME~!" Kise was running towards him, a group of squealing fangirls behind him. The model hid behind Midorima like a little child hiding behind their mother, the fangirls halted and looked at Midorima. The said greenhead just glared at the girls and Kise.

.

.

.

"OMG! He's hot too!" Well, looks like it didn't affect the fangirls. "Oh boy." Kise mumbled before dragging Midorima with him when the wild fangirls ran for them.

"Damn that Satsuki, making me buy the goddamn groceries." A certain bluehead grumbled. He checked the list again, before reaching for a bottle of vinegar. But before he even had a chance to touch the bottle, he heard a shout, "AOMINE-CCHI! SAVE US!" Kise and Midorima was running towards him, his eyes widened when he saw what was chasing the two. Fangirls. Flat. Chested. Fangirls. The copycat and shooter hid behind him, but he was still looking at the girls with his mouth wide open. Aomine and the girls looked at each other.

.

.

.

"ANOTHER HOTTIE ALERT!" Aomine dragged the two with him, running for their lives.

"Hmm, I think I want some vanilla ice cream.." Kuroko thought aloud, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought of what he exactly wanted. But he suddenly heard a voice shout, "KISE! MIDORIMA! Hurry! They're catching up!" Aomine shouted, "Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun. Hello." Kuroko said, running beside Aomine. "GAH! Tetsu! Since when were yo- never mind, just keep running!" The fangirls didn't notice Kuroko as they kept chasing the miracles.

"Ah~ looks like there's a new flavor of chips~" a certain giant said, taking three packs and putting it inside the cart filled with snacks and candy. He started scanning the aisle for other snacks when he heard a voice—sounds like Mine-chin—shout, "OI, MURASAKIBARA! Help!" Aomine shouted. All of them took cover behind the purplehead, their heads peeking out as they watched the girls that came to a stop.

.

.

.

"Hi~" Murasakibara greeted the fangirls, who was looking at him with stars in their eyes. Kuroko saw this and called for the purplehead, "Murasakibara-kun." He gestured the giant to come closer. When the purplehead did so, Kuroko whispered something to him. Purple eyes widened, a dark aura enveloping the purplehead's form as he glared at the girls. The fangirls were scared and intimidated that they quickly scampered away, even though they didn't know the reason as to why the 'purple-haired hottie' was glaring at them.

The four—Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima and Kise—let out a sigh of relief, "I thought I was gonna die there!" The blond exaggerated. "Hmph. Kuroko, what did you tell Murasakibara?" The greenhead asked the sapphire eyed teen, "I told him that the girls were planning to steal all of his snacks." They sweatdropped at that.

"Ne, Midorima-cchi, Aomine-cchi, Kuroko-cchi, Murasakibara-cchi! Why are all of you here?" The blond asked with a tilt of his head. "Groceries." They said all at once. "Heh~ I was planning on buying some ingredients so I can cook Akashi-cchi something!" The model said, sparkles in his eyes. "Oh! Kise, that's a good idea! Count me in!" Aomine said, Kuroko raised his hand, "I would like to join too." The phantom player said with a monotone voice. "Me too~" Murasakibara said. "Yosh! Eh, what about you Midorima-cchi?" The blond asked, looking at Midorima. The greenhead—not acting tsun-tsun for once—suggested, "Why not let Akashi do the cooking instead? Have any of you ever tried his cooking?" All of them shook their heads, "I agree with Midorima-cchi! Let's go!" The copycat said. All of them started buying ingredients together.

Akashi was preparing the ingredients of today's lunch, Lasagna, when the doorbell rang. He put the kitchen knife down before exiting the kitchen. He opened the door and saw Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima and Kuroko. "Domo, Akashi-kun." The shadow said. "Tetsuya, Shintaro, Daiki, Atsushi, Ryouta. What are you doing here?" The redhead asked, his arms crossed against his chest. "We wanted to visit Akashi-cchi!" Kise said happily. Akashi cocked an eyebrow, before asking, "That's all." The five were looking at each other, before Kuroko said. "We all wanted to know how Akashi-kun's cooking tastes like." Murasakibara was eating some pocky, "We even bought ingredients~" The giant said. "Hmph, it was all of us choosing and Kise paying." Midorima said. Kise reverted into a chibi form, crying while shaking his open wallet that just released dust.

Ruby eyes widened before he smiled. "Come on in then, just wait in the living room." He said while the five thought they saw sparkles in the background when Akashi smiled. They all entered the living room, Kise and Kuroko went by the kitchen first—to leave the groceries on the table— before also entering the living room. "Is there anything you would like?" The redhead asked. "Onion gratin soup!" Kise said, while Midorima just pushed up his glasses, "Red bean soup." He said. Kuroko just raised his hand and said, "Anything that Akashi-kun cooks." Aomine pointed at the phantom and said, "Same as Tetsu." Murasakibara then said, "Anything~ as long as its yummy~!"

The redhead nodded before standing up, when the doorbell suddenly rang. Akashi went to the door and opened it. "SEIJURO-KUN!" He was tackled by a ravenette. "Skye." He said. "I thought you were in the Philippines?" Akashi asked. "Eh? Gusto ko lang naman bisitahin yung childhood friend ko~! (I just wanted to visit my childhood friend~!). The girl—or Skye—said, speaking in Filipino. The redhead sighed, "Come on." He said. The girl just followed him to the living room.

The five were chatting in the living room when they saw Akashi come back, a girl trailing behind him. The teen had long ebony hair that reached her waist, and brown eyes, she was wearing a peach colored dress, with a small ribbon tied on the waist. "D cup." Aomine mumbled, Kuroko just slapped the power forward's head. "Ne Akashi-cchi, who is she?" Kise asked. The redhead opened his mouth to answer but the ravenette beat him. "Hi! I'm Skye~! Nice to meet you!" The girl introduced herself, speaking in English. "You forgot to speak in Japanese, Skye." The redhead reminded, making the ravenette laugh nervously. "Sorry, let me do it again. Hi guys! I'm Skye, Seijuro-kun's childhood friend, nice to meet you!" She said. The five nodded. "I'm Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you to Skye-chan." "Aomine Daiki." "Midorima Shintarou." "Nice to meet you, Skye-san. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." They all did their own introductions, except for Murasakibara, he was just eating. It made the ravenette confused, but seeing the giant holding snacks, she tried talking to him. "Umm.. Would you like some candy.." She said while rummaging in her bag for some nerunerunerune candy. That took the purplehead's attention as he thanked the girl, "Thanks Skye-chin~ I'm Murasakibara Atsushi~" he said. 'Skye-chin?' The ravenette thought. Akashi just sighed.

"Skye, I'm cooking lunch, what would you like?" He asked, "REALLY?! I want Supplì alla Romana! Your's is the best!" She exclaimed, while the redhead nodded. But before the redhead could go back to the kitchen, Skye grabbed his sleeve and asked, "Do you have an apron?" The redhead shook his head. Skye rummaged in her bag and took out a simple red apron, why she brought an apron in her bag will forever be a mystery. "Here." The redhead just thanked her when she gave him the apron and wore it. The other five were blushing when they saw how simply wearing an apron can make the redhead sexier. "And this too." She took out a red headband, "Just so your bangs won't be in the way while you're cooking." She said, the teiko captain took the headband and wore it, before exiting the living room.

Awkward Silenceeeee~~~

"So, Skye-chan knows how Akashi-cchi's cooking tastes like?" Kise said, starting a friendly conversation. "Mmhmm! He cooks for us when my mom leaves me at their place!" She said happily, before saying, "Kise-kun, what's with the 'cchi' in the end of Seijuro-kun's name? Not that I mind, its kinda cute." She shrugged. "FINALLY! Someone understands me! Thank you Skye-cchi! And I put 'cchi' at the end of the names of the people I respect!" Kise said, shaking the ravenette's shoulders. 'Uh oh, I pity Skye/Skye-san/Skye-chin/Skye.' The four thought. They chatted and chatted about things, Skye was getting along with the five and the five liked Skye, if Momoi knew her then they would become friends the second the ravenette introduces herself. At one point, Skye took out her phone when she heard a notification. "New update? Guys, exclude me from the chatting for a sec, I'm just gonna read this." She said before taking out her headphones, plugging it in and playing some music then started reading.

The five just looked at her for a second, before continuing the chatting about basketball.

Some minutes later, they heard a shout.

"WHAT?! Why did he kill his lover?! I don't get it! This was supposed to be humor and romance! Not hurt/comfort and angst!"

Skye was the one that shouted. The five looked at her, but before they can ask what the problem was, Akashi—still wearing the apron and headband—entered the living room holding some plates and utensils. He looked at Skye then sighed, "Okay, who triggered Winter?" He asked while earning an 'Oi! Don't name my mood swings!' from Skye. The five shook their heads, Midorima asked, "What do you mean by 'triggered Winter', Akashi?" "Skye has a split personality." Akashi said. "Hey! Its called mood swings! I don't have two Skyes in me! I'm not like Mr. 'There's two of me'!" She protested, but Akashi just countered it, "You don't have two Skyes in you. You have one Skye and one Winter." She just grumbled, crossing her arms. "Well this is troublesome." Akashi commented, before asking, "What happened?" Skye huffed, "Rin killed Haru." She said. Akashi eyes widened, "Looks like it triggered Level 2 Winter. The troublesome one." He deadpanned. Skye just glared at the redhead before pouting and ignoring all of them.

The redhead sighed, "I don't like to babysit this girl." He said, before going to one of the shelves and taking a box with sticks. "Take one." He told the miracles. All of them obediently took one. Looking at the end of the stick, they saw symbols.

Symbols:  
Kuroko - Half-heart  
Kise - Half-star  
Midorima - Half-circle  
Akashi - Half-heart  
Aomine - Half-star  
Murasakibara - Half-circle

"Hmm.. Okay, come here. I'll explain how it works." The redhead said, they formed a circle. "The hearts are the main pair, stars are the bestfriends of the main, and circles are just extras. The hearts will do.." Akashi explained everything to them.

"Kuroko-cchi/Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chin! Switch with me!" The four said. Kuroko—who had a victorious look on his face—said, "No." Akashi just sighed.

Skye was still pouting when she heard something.

"I love you, Tetsuya." The redhead said, caressing the shadow's cheeks. Kuroko smiled—a tender smile—before answering, "I love you too Sei-kun." Kise suddenly appeared and said, "I'm happy for you guys." He was smiling, but the tears said another thing, 'Kuroko-cchi so mean! Taking away Akashi-cchi!' The blond whined in his mind. Aomine suddenly wrapped an arm around Kise, "I'm still here though. Want to give me a chance?" He said—with an irritated face and a sarcastic tone, clearly displeased of what he is doing. 'I should be the one with Akashi right now, damn Tetsu.' He thought. But before Murasakibara and Midorima can enter the scene. Skye squealed. "Kyaaaaaaa~! This is so sweet!" She said. "Cut! Looks like Skye's back." He said. Kuroko approached Skye and said, "Thank you Skye-san." Kuroko bowed. "That time with Akashi-kun was the best." He said with a monotone voice, but there was happiness in his eyes. "Uh.. You're welcome?" The ravenette said.

Minutes later, the redhead came back with the food. "Here. Lasagna, Onion Gratin Soup, Red Bean Soup and Supplì alla Romana." He said. They all ate together, compliments of 'this is so good Akashi-cchi!' or 'as expected of Akashi-kun, this is delicious.' or 'this is yummy Aka-chin~' or 'this is so damn good Akashi.' or 'as expected of Akashi, nanodayo.' or 'this really is delicious Seijuro-kun, I missed your cooking.' etc.

"Ah!" Skye looked for somthing in her bag and took a can of whip cream. She looked at the five before winking then called, "Seijuro-kun!" The redhead turned around to face Skye but something was suddenly sprayed on his face. He opened his eyes and touched the substance, his ruby eyes widened when he realized what Skye did.

*SNAP*

"Kufufu~! This is for blackmail material!" The ravenette smiled then looked at Akashi—who was glaring at her. "Uh.. Seijuro-kun, please wipe your face. You look like someone came on your face after you gave them a blowjob." She said. The five though, was still looking at the redhead with wide eyes. Kise was blushing, Kuroko was just looking—he's memorizing it— Midorima's glasses were cracked, Murasakibara was eyeing Akashi as if he was a rare type of candy and Aomine was looking down on his problem. The redhead just grunted before taking a tissue to wipe his face. Aomine elbowed Skye, "Oi Skye, send that picture to me later. Got it?" Skye saluted, "Aye sir!". Kise looked at Aomine—relaying a message. 'Send me the pic so I can send it to the others.' was what he meant. Aomine grinned and nodded.

They chatted while eating and at some point they discussed about every members' fear all because their was a bee that entered the window, with Aomine panicking because of it, Akashi shooed it away then..

"HAHAHAHA! AOMINE-CCHI'S SCARED OF BEES!" Kise teased, "Shut up Kise! You're scared of earthworms anyway!" Aomine countered. "Murasakibara is scared of crows." Midorima informed them. "Hah?! Mido-chin is scared of cats~!" The two glared at each other. "I hate horror." Kuroko revealed. "Aww~ This is fun! Seijuro-kun hates dogs because their disobedient!"

Silenceeee~~~

A dark aura was enveloping the redhead's form, before it completely vanished. Looking calm, he said, "Skye is scared of dolls, especially the ones that can move or close their eyes." The ravenette blushed, saying incoherent words and stuttering, "S-Se-Seijuro-kun! How could you!" The redhead just shrugged and smirked. Skye pouted, before her eyes widened as an evil smirk made its way to her face, "I have pictures of Seijuro-kun in a princess dress. It was a play in grade 4. He was Juliet."

Silenceee~~~~

Aomine, Kuroko, and Kise dashed towards Skye.

"Skye-cchi! Give me your cellphone number and add me on Facebook and Instagram! Send it to me there!"

"Skye-san, would you like to meet up sometime? You know.. For the hard copies of the pictures?"

"Oi Skye! Just send it to Satsuki's email. Her email address is momoi_satsu-chan!"

She smirked and looked at a fuming Akashi. Skye knew that the redhead will get his revenge somehow but who cares? She looked at Midorima who was gesturing to her his phone number, while Murasakibara was eating like usual. 'Maybe he's just planning on ask Kuroko or someone for a copy.' She thought.

*Ring Ring*

Skye's phone rang, she answered it and spoke in English.

"Hello?"

"I'm at Seijuro-kun's place."

"Already?"

"Mmkay, I'll be there. Bye mom."

She ended the call and looked at the six. "I'm going home now! Flight at 12:00, we still need to pack up before leaving." She explained. "Okay! Bye Skye-cchi! Don't forget the pictures!" The other four nodded and said their goodbyes, while Akashi just waved. The ravenette smiled and waved back before leaving.

"Would you like something to drink?" The redhead asked the five. They nodded. "Vanilla milkshake or anything that tastes like vanilla for me Akashi-kun." "Just water, no dayo." "Chocolate drink for me Aka-chin~" "Orange juice for me Akashi-cchi!" "Juice, your choice, Akashi." They said. Akashi nodded before getting their drinks. He came back with all of the drinks (Skye: How did you do that Akashi? O.o) and distributed them to each of the miracles.

"Eh? Akashi-cchi, you're not getting anything?" Kise asked when he saw Akashi not drinking anything. Akashi just shook his head, "I'm fine. Not that thirsty anyway." He said. Kuroko took the straw out of his mouth before offering some for the redhead. "Would you like some, Akashi-kun? It's good." The redhead just shrugged before inching closer to Kuroko to try the shake. 'They're gonna share an indirect kiss!' The four thought while they panicked. Aomine—who was the closest to Kuroko and Akashi— took the shake before the redhead's lips can touch the straw and drank from it. "Wow, Tetsu. You're right, it does taste good." Aomine lied. Kuroko glared at his 'light'.

There was still some leftover supplì so Akashi took one and bit half of it, a string of cheese connecting his mouth and the supplì. Kise used his finger to cut the string before bringing it to his mouth and licking it. He also took Akashi's hand and ate the remaining half. "This is really good Akashi-cchi! So that's why this is Skye-cchi's favorite!" The model said while mischievously smirking at the other four. The other four was glaring at Kise. Murasakibara took a fork and got some leftover lasagna before bringing it to the redhead's mouth. "Here Aka-chin~ 'Ahh'~" the red-haired miracle raised an eyebrow at the giant's behavior before complying, opening his mouth for the lasagna, chewing it thoroughly.

"Hmph, Akashi. There's some sauce on your cheek, here let me clean it." Midorima said before bringing his hand to the teiko captain's cheek, cleaning the sauce with his thumb, before bringing it to his mouth and licking it.

Aomine, took his own fork, eating some lasagna, before offering some to the redhead—who gladly took the offer. Aomine lifted the redhead's chin with his finger before feeding the unsuspecting point guard.

Kuroko just brushed some of Akashi's hair with his hand. Brushing the excess and hooking it behind the redhead's ear.

Akashi just ignored the strange behavior of his friends.

-End-

Omake: Akashi's Revenge on Skye

Somewhere in the Philippines~

"Okay! Sent all the pictures to them!" A certain ravenette exclaimed, while stretching her arms. It was 10:30 pm when she heard the doorbell ring, so she stood up, and went downstairs. When she opened the door, she saw a tall box, maybe exactly 3 ft. She took it inside and locked her door. She then lifted the box up and brought it with her in her room. When she put the box down on the middle of the room, she closed the door of her room.

"Ehehehe~"

She suddenly heard something giggle. Trembling, she looked at the box, the sound came from there. She slowly approached it, taking a cutter so she could cut the tape on top. She slowly opened it and reached down to get a hold of what was in the box. When she grasped something, she immediately took it out of the box. What she saw made her scream. It was an exact replica of Anabelle of the movie "The Conjuring". It suddenly giggled again making her throw it to the other side of her room. It hit the wall and fell into a sitting position, still looking at her. The doll suddenly blinked, it's smile getting wider before it giggled again. She screamed and cried. Trying to open her door. The giggling became louder and louder that it bounced on the walls of her room. Her eyes widened when she saw the arms move, the doll stopped giggling. It was just looking at her. The arms reaching out for her, before it suddenly let out a piercing scream. The doll was shaking while screaming making it scarier. Skye was already crying, she was able to open the door and dashed downstairs and to the door. She could still hear the screaming. She left her house and ran in her pajamas.

Somewhere in Japan~

Akashi was chuckling as he watched Skye's reactions. The camera was installed inside the doll's eyes, letting him have a great view of how scared his childhood friend was. He also had a remote in his hand, controlling the volume of laughter and screams of the doll, he also made the arms move then put the doll in vibrate to make it shake violently. "I hope Skye learned her lesson now."

Don't mess with Akashi.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think? I hope you enjoyed this! *smiles* I'm gonna update this when I have my free time!


End file.
